Mine
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: Ludwig and Gilbert are highly anticipating their Valentines' Day together, but will all go as planned? Gakuen Germancest, yaoi, rated m for lemons!


Warnings: Yaoi limes~! Don't like don't read!

Seventeen year old Gilbert Beilschmidt ran down the stairs happily, silver locks messy, his uniform jacket thrown on haphazardly over a pink plaid hoodie. His bangs were clipped aside with two crisscrossing barrettes, and he was a man on a mission. He moved around the kitchen like a storm before hollering up the stairs, "West! Breakfast is ready!" Ah, but this breakfast was special. Today was special. February 14. Valentines Day. Even more than that, it was the day his precious baby brother transferred to his high school! Gilbert was so excited for that. Of course he was, for they were more than just ordinary brothers. They were lovers as well, and although they did nothing to hide it, no one had put the pieces together yet. ON the kitchen table lay heart shaped pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice, and Gilbert sat across from it, clutching a carefully wrapped parcel to his knees.

Ludwig was just sticking the last hair into place. Even though they were lovers and brothers, and Gilbert hated how he slicked back his hair, it was one thing that the younger would not give up on. It was his thing, and that was that. He set down the comb when he heard said brother's voice. "Speak of the devil," he murmured fondly to himself. "Coming!" He called in a louder voice. Ludwig was more excited than he let on. He hated that year he'd had to spend away from Gilbert, and

today was a special day. He headed down the stairs, neatly buttoning up his uniform over and dark blue turtleneck. He blinked when he saw the food. "...This looks delicious."

"Of course it is!" He grinned. "My awesome self made it for you and no one else." He giggled seeing the blonde's uniform. Ah Westie must have been confused because of the way Gil dressed for school. He knew how much of a stickler for the rules the younger way. "Westie, you're supposed to wear a button down and tie." He pointed out, unzipping the pink plaid hoodie to show his own. "I dress like this cause I'm a cutie pie." He winked, his mood so wonderfully over the top. "Oh!" His face lit up much like a child on christmas morning, as he held out the neatly wrapped package. "I made you this..."

Ludwig very near looked as though he was about to panic. "D-dammit..." He murmured. "I'll have to go change...!" He almost left when Gilbert finished. He paused. "For me...?" Ludwig came over, gently taking the package.

Gilbert flushed pink, nodding. "I have been doing it in my home ec class for a few weeks.." He confessed. Inside was a beautiful warm blanket, half of which was the german flag, and the other half the Prussian, which Gilbert always insisted he was. However, in the center was a heart that was half of each.

Ludwig's usually hard eyes grew soft. "Oh, Gilbert..." he murmured, taking the warm blanket gently, as though it were made of glass. "It's... It's beautiful..."

"I..." The teen flushed even harder. "I made it so that your colors are on my side of the bed, and mine is on yours... so we always keep each other warm, even if we aren't cuddling." He explained a grin that was so proud of himself tugging at his lips. Honestly, sometimes was like a very adorable small child, proud of his accomplishments, and praying his dearest person would like it. He giggled softly. "Eat your breakfast and change your shirt ja? You don't want to be late for you first day!" He flitted around the kitchen, doing dishes as he rambled in his excitement. "You'll get to meet Antonio, and Francis, I've told them how excited I was that my baby brother was coming to our school! I don't think they've figured out about us yet though, so that should be fun! And we can go to the office and get your class schedule!"

Ludwig actually held onto the blanket as he ate. He just couldn't get over what Gilbert had done for them, and the fact that he had thought of something so wonderfully sweet such as this. He allowed himself a smile and nodded, listening to his brother ramble on. He didn't say anything. He knew Gilbert would know he was listening fully.

When they were completely ready to go, the blanket laid out tenderly over their bed, Gilbert took his brothers hand, practically dragging him towards the school. However about twenty feet before it, he let go, kissing his brothers cheek. "I'm going to run ahead and tell them you're really here!" He chirped, doing just that. He bolted to the schoolyard, where his friends stood. "Tonio! Francis! It's today, it's today! My cute little brother starts school here today!" That was always what he referred to the younger as, his cute little Westie. To anyone who hadn't actually seen the sixteen year old, they would imagine him as some tiny weak little thing.

"He is?" Francis asked. He was dying to get a look at the man, curious to see how much he had grown since the last time he had seen him. "Well, where is he? Was big brother a meanie and leave him on his first day?" he teased.

"No way!" He huffed sweetly, pointing to the massive teen approaching. "See!" He chirped, running to Ludwig's side and lacing their fingers together, uncaring of being in public. "This is my cute baby brother, Ludwig!" He said excitedly, hugging onto his brothers arm. Antonio blinked, jaw dropping in surprise. "...That's a cute little brother?" He questioned to Francis.

"Oui!" Francis grinned, nudging Antonio's shoulder. "That's 'little Luddy'! The cute little brother! Wouldn't believe it, huh?" Ludwig squeezed his hand gently. He nodded to the two, a little

worried about what they might think.

"Sorry we're late!" Gilbert said with a smile, happily swinging his and Ludwig's hands. "But it's Valentine's day, so I had to make Westie a very nice breakfast of course!" He explained, glancing at the other and frowning as he reached into the blonde's pockets, pulling out his glasses and setting them on. "What have I told you about wearing your glasses?" He scolded softly.

He frowned, touching the rim of the glasses. "I don't like them," he replied. "I don't know how many times I've told you. I can see alright without them, really, Gil."

"You look handsome with them!" He put on his cutest pout, the one he knew the younger couldn't resist. Antonio blinked, nudging Francis. "Are brothers supposed to hold hands like that?" He asked curiously, a naive little thing. "Because if so, I'm a terrible hermano."

He could only resist a few moments before he cracked. "...Fine, I'll wear them," he conceded with a small scowl. Francis shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm an only child."

"Thank you~!" He singsonged, standing on his toes to give the taller teen a kiss. "Let's go get you registered, ja?" He waved goodbye to his friends, dragging his brother off excitedly towards the office. Antonio turned to Francis, eyes wide. "T-they kiss like me and Lovi! Are they dating...?" He blinked, trying to process that. "...Is that allowed!?" Once in the office, Gilbert smiled at the pretty secretary. "Hallo Johanne, I need to register my baby brother here for classes!" He said proudly.

Ludwig returned the kiss without a second thought. "Ja, lets go." Francis stared after them. "...I have no idea. ...But I intend to find out!" Johanne looked up from her desk. "Ah! Ludwig, isn't it? Wonderful! I have you down right here, I just need some signatures and information

on these." She handed over a small stack of papers.

"I'll do it!" Gilbert said excitedly, still hugging his brothers arm as he signed all the slots for a guardian. "It's just us." He grinned. "So I'm his guardian! Isn't he a precious little thing!?" He praised to the woman, pinching the blonde's cheeks lovingly, causing that blush that he so adored. Antonio glanced at Francis curiously. "You are? How are you going to do that Franny? Are we going to ask them?"

Ludwig batted at his hands. "Hey, stop," he muttered. Johanne giggled. "Certainly not what I expected! But welcome anyway, Ludwig!" "Hell no!" Francis laughed. "We're going to follow them!"

"Come on Luddy~!" He said cheerfully, walking him to his first class. At the door, he stood on his toes to peck his lips. "Now work super hard ja!?" He teased. Ludwig was one of the best students there was, it was more Gilbert who was a poor student, and a troublemaker. "Oh.." Antonio was thoughtful. "Ok Franny!"

"You do the same," he replied with a loving glance at him. Ludwig wasn't quite sure how to express his feelings through voice and touch yet, but his eyes showed every bit of emotion he had. Love,

gratefulness, happiness... Everything. "Come on, lets get to class! We'll start at lunch!" Francis told the Spaniard.

Gilbert pouted a little, sticking his tongue out. "I'll try to be good, just for you." He relented, kissing him again before running off to his own class, falling back into his seat with a happy grin, glancing over at Antonio and Francis. "So what do you two think of my brother? He's super adorable and precious, isn't he!?" He said proudly.

Ludwig sat down in a seat right up at the front. In truth he needed new glasses, but he didn't want to tell Gilbert that. So he sat at the front and was able to see decently from there as class began.

"Oui, very cute, mon ami," Francis grinned, nudging him. "Strong and tall and muscled..."

Gilbert's face turned into a pouted glare, as he crossed his arms and huffed. "And mine. All those things and Gilly's, so don't even think about it frog breath." He stuck out his tongue.

The teacher smiled at the tall blonde German boy. "You are new, yes? Why don't you come to the front and tell us about yourself."

Francis held up his hands in surrender, trying to keep the peace. "Hey, I can browse, but that doesn't mean I'm going to buy." Ludwig felt pink dust his cheeks. He nodded and stood up. Whenever the

German was nervous, passionate, or doing something he was extremely intent on, his accent grew thicker. In this case, it was difficult to even understand him. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm German and my brother is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I enjoy reading and watching out for others. I try to keep my grades up." Ludwig glanced at the teacher, hoping they would be satisfied.

"Don't look period." He pouted more. "That's my cute lil Westie!" His face soon relaxed though. "Hey, do you guys want to come over tonight to drink? You two can sleep in the guest room." Antonio titled his head to the side. "...Don't you only have a two bedroom apartment?" Gilbert nodded. "Ja, but West and I share a room of course."

The teacher looked at him almost sympathetically when he said who his brother was. All of a sudden, a small italian boy in the front row raised his hand. "Do you like drawing!? Or cooking! You can sit by me, I'm Feli!"

Francis grinned. "We'd love to! Right, Toni?" The sentence didn't slip past him. The Frenchman was determined to find out what was going on. Ludwig blushed a little. "I-I do enjoy baking," he murmured softly. He looked back at the teacher, silently looking for permission if it was alright to sit.

Antonio nodded happily. "Si! It's been so long since I've hung out with mi amigos!" Gilbert grinned, crimson eyes twinkling. "Then come around seven, a? I have some vodka left I think, and lots of beer!"

The teacher nodded with a smile. "You can sit by Feliciano, Ludwig." With that, she began her lesson.

"No wine?" Francis pouted. "How cruel! I'll come anyway, but I call cruelty!"

Ludwig nodded. He sat down quickly, glancing over at the boy.

Gilbert just hummed quietly before paling. "Shit nevermind! Tonight is no good, no good!"

Feliciano blushed a little, this boy was so handsome!

A frown came to the Frenchmans face. "Why not?" he asked.

Ludwig could feel his gaze. Pink rose to his cheeks again and he tried to concentrate on the lesson.

"Because it's Valentines' day, so West and I are going to dinner, then we're going to watch movies!"

At the end of the class, FEliciano followed him out. "So you're Gilly's brother?"

"Ah! Quality brother time, eh?"

Ludwig looked down at him. "Err, yeah. I am."

"Mhmm!" Gil said happily. "I made him a super special Valentines Day gift, so we're going to try it out!" He said, still so proud of his gift.

"You two are so different." Feliciano giggled. "If you want, we can be friends!"

"What is it?" FRancis asked, intrigued.

"O-oh... I... I would like that," Ludwig nodded.

"I made us a cuddle blanket!" He said with a proud proud grin on his lips. "It's our flags! He cuddled with it all breakfast this morning, it was so cute!" The thing about Gilbert was, not one of his comments was trying to hide the fact that the brothers were lovers. Just no one was reading it right.

"Yay!" Feliciano grabbed his hand, dragging him to the cafeteria. Francis was just barely starting to get it. He didn't have much of an idea, but a suspicion of something unknown was creeping up on him. "Cute indeed."

Ludwig covered his mouth with his free hand, flaring up bright red. He had never held hands with anyone other than Gilbert, and he didn't understand why this boy was.

Gilbert practically squealed at the bell, bolting for the cafeteria. However, his smile fell to a scowl when he saw the Italian holding his West's hand. Almost immediately Feliciano caught the glare, letting go, and the smile returned, as Gilbert tacked his brother happily. "How's your first day going!? Did you make any friends!?" And then in a lower, more serious tone. "Why the hell was he holding your hand?"

Ludwig held onto him gladly, relieved to having been released. "I-I don't know!" he whispered back, voice frantic and confused. "H-he just grabbed it a-and started pulling me to lunch!"

Gilbert visibly relaxed, happy Feliciano wasn't putting the moves on his precious brother. He held his hand close, so sweet and tenderly, as they sat with Antonio And Francis, and Matthew, And Feliciano and Lovino. Gilbert half paid attention to the conversation, opting to brush gentle kisses over Ludwig's knuckles instead.

Ludwig felt much better that his brother understood. He didn't want to be thought already looking to cheat on him, and couldn't help a tiny smile at the wonderful little brushes of his lips.

Gilbert would never think Ludwig would cheat he knew better, they'd been together always, and together since Ludwig was ten and Gilbert eleven. Six years was a long time, and Gilbert honestly found it amusing no one had figured it out yet. So he continued his tender touches, occasionally replying to Francis. He let the hand go only when his hand moved to rest on Ludwig's thigh under the table, tracing out the word, "Nervous?"

Ludwig looked over at him. He gave a tiny, badly perceptible nod, letting out a slow exhale.

Francis didn't miss the movement. He was filing it all away, trying to figure just what it was that made these two act so close…

Gilbert just smirked a little wider, and the hand crept a little higher, brushing over the youngers crotch, just quickly, even as the albino carried on a conversation calmly. "No, I don't see why tomorrow night would be an issue Fran. I'll get you some of that gross wine." He made a face, fingers brushing over the zipper slowly.

Ludwig swallowed heavily. Gilbert was going to do that now?! Here?! ...Not that he could really blame him though… Francis grinned. "Yay! You're the best!"

"Kesesese I know I am!" He said shamelessly, as his fingers slid the zipper down, stealing inside and stroking over him. He loved making his brother flustered like this, and no one even caught on.

That was mostly because Ludwig was mostly able to control his blushing in times like this if he wanted. Still, he squirmed a little, shooting a look at his brother. "Wonderful! We'll come with you right after school then, right, Toni?"

"Si!" Antonio agreed, and Gilbert flicked his fingers over the head before pulling away and zipping the fabric again. "Sounds good." He said calmly, lacing their fingers together again and resting his head against Ludwig's shoulder.

Ludwig looked over at his brother. "Hey, Gil? I left my notebook for my next class in my other class. Will you come with me to get it?"

Gilbert's eyes gleamed with mischief. "You got it, kiddo." He grabbed the others hand, moving the fastest Antonio and Francis had ever seen. He drug him to the roof though, instantly smirking as he sat back to observe the other. Antonio blinked. "Why was little Luddy's pants half undone?" Francis grinned. "Shall we find out?"

Ludwig looked at the other, raising an eyebrow. "Couldn't wait?" Gilbert shook his head, licking his lips. "So, any of the teachers tell you how unlucky you are to have me as a brother?" He asked, smirking as he crawled towards him on all fours. "Better yet, did you tell them i'm such a troublemaker that i'm a little slut to my own brother? That I get off sucking his cock?" He purred teasingly, knowing what it did to the younger teen. Antonio nodded, scampering behind.

His chin lifted a little and red flushed over his cheeks. Gott, when Gilbert spoke like that... "N-no," he murmured, chewing his lip. "I didn't want anyone else to know." It wasn't hard to find them. Francis stopped on the other side of the door.

He ran a fingers over the fabric of the others uniform pants licking his lips as he freed him, tongue teasing and tasting the head. "Mmmm... look at how hard you are already, liebe." He purred, using the word he only used when they were intimate. Unaware of the listeners on the other side of the roof door. Antonio blinked, quietly standing behind Francis.

"I wonder why," he replied in a low voice, eyes hot as he watched the elder. "You're the older brother, and yet you get off by sucking my cock." Francis' brows shot up and he looked at Antonio. Antonio just shushed him, attentive and curious now.

Gilbert moaned softly, as he took him completely into his mouth. "Maybe if you weren't so damn cute all the time... maybe if you didn't taste so fucking good." He pouted, flicking his tongue over the head. "Nghh... Ah but I like being Westie's little slut.." He purred, even as his own fingers slipped into the back of his uniform pants and inside of himself. Francis quieted down, listening.

Ludwig huffed softly, resisting to just buck his hips repeatedly into his mouth. He was too damn sexy. "Can't wait for me, huh?" His fingers threaded through Gilbert's hair and he pulled him a little closer.

A small mewl tore from Gilbert's throat, face flushed. "T-then fuck me! Westie please? I have something seriously special... ghh... planned for tonight... but I need you in me now!"

Ludwig pulled him up. "Suck," he demanded, pushing his fingers at Gilbert's mouth. "Since you didn't bring lube."

He sucked on his brothers fingers in that lewd, slutty little way that only Ludwig saw, that drove the younger nuts, tongue lavishing over the digits.

Ludwig stared at him, turned on by the sight. "Enough," he murmured after a bit. "Turn around, pants down."

"Sir yes sir." He purred, turning around and doing as he was told, legs spread apart eagerly.

Ludwig pushed the first finger in, pushing it in deep and massaging his walls.

"West~!" He pouted. "I don't want the fingers! I want you, you know I can take it!"

"I have to prepare you first," he replied. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Fine.." Gilbert pouted, but it came out as more of a moan as his sweet spot was struck. "A-ahh... a-another finger... p-please liebe!" Antonio's eyes were wide as they listened. "H-holy shit... are they...? T-they're...!"

Ludwig complied to that request. He pressed a second in, pushing in to rub his sweet spot again. Francis gulped. "T-they are...!"

"A-ahhh! I'm ready I'm ready, please!" He pleaded needily, squirming against the fingers. "I swear to god, i-if your cock isn't in me in the next thirty seconds, I will cry and it will break your heart~!" He knew his brother too well, of course he did, and Gil crying killed Ludwig. Antonio was absolutely stunned, to say the least. "S-should...we go? O-or c-confront them when they're done?"

Ludwig took his fingers out. "Damn you," he murmured without meaning it. The German pulled him back, lining himself up. Slowly, he began to push in. "I-i don't know!" The Frenchman replied.

"A-ahhh! Y-you... l-love it..." He breathed lustily, immediately moving his hips back into him. "You mmmm... love that you're the only one... who gets to see me needy and begging.. the only one I'm a perfect little slut for..." He taunted. Antonio was far too stunned to move, instead just staring in shock at the door,hearing his friend's words.

He slammed in hard, showing his possessive side. "That's right," he growled. "You and your sultry mouth belong to me and only me." Francis was the same way. He looked at Antonio, eyes wide.

"Ja, Ja!" He cried out hotly, feverishly. "Westie, I'm only yours! I've only ever been yours!" He gasped out, his own length rock hard between his legs. Antonio's voice was a whisper. "H-how long do you think...?"

Ludwig reached in front and took his length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "That's right," he growled. Francis lifted his hands and shoulders, not knowing.

"I... I can't!" He mewled. "Liebe.. i-inside?" He pleaded, loving the feeling of being full of the blonde's seed. It made him feel warm and content. Antonio just continued to stare.

He pushed inside one last time, doing just as he asked. Ludwig came, seed filling his older brother to the brim. Francis put a hand over his mouth.

"Westie!" He cried out one more time, his own seed leaking onto the ground, the smaller teen panting heavily as he fixed his clothes, kissing his brother deeply. He took the youngers hand, leaving the roof... just to be met with two very stunned boys.


End file.
